Not Quite a Fairytale
by Delia Blue
Summary: Elena knows that being a vampire would change her but she never expected it'd be like this. 4x03: A look at the last scene with Elena, Matt, and Damon.


A/N: So, this is really an experiment in many ways. I've never written anything without dialogue, I rarely write in the present tense, and this is my first Vampire Diaries fic. When I watched this scene though, something just struck me about it. It was something about when Elena talked about how she used to be, how she's now struggling with her dark side. Anyway, here's my little fic and please let me know what you think!

* * *

Elena remembers when things were simpler. Back when Jeremy was just her dopey little brother who was a willing participant in all of her make-believe games, when she used to blow dandelions into the wind with Caroline and Bonnie as they made wishes and promised to be best friends forever (she and Caroline had no idea just how long forever would really be), when her parents used to tuck her in at night as they whispered they hoped she had sweet dreams, when Matt was the boy who protected her from any mean comment some kid might say to her. She'd always thought her life was perfect growing up, slightly boring, but perfect. How that idyllic childhood had morphed into this life she was living now, she wasn't quite sure.

The boy who was her fairytale prince in all of her old daydreams now stands in front of her, offering up his wrist so that she can feed. As Elena looks up at Matt, she can't help but remember those easy days. She doesn't want to feed from him but the hunger is just so strong. She takes his wrist in her hands, almost in a trance as she feels her fangs elongate, the spidery black veins swarm around her eyes. As her fangs penetrate his flesh, Elena tastes the first rush of blood. Her eyes close from the pure bliss of the warm, coppery blood flowing into her mouth. It's the only thing that quiets the gnawing hunger that is constantly present these days. Earlier, she'd just taken a little but now, she's not entirely sure she will be able to stop.

She drinks more deeply, pressing his wrist closer to her mouth. Vaguely, she can hear him ask if she is sure about drinking so much, but she hears his heartbeat more, tastes the faint trace of panic in his blood. And that's when she knows she can't. The dark part of her loves the panic, the taste of fear in his blood. It scares Elena how much she enjoys it but the taste is too much to pull away from. He calls her name, puts a hand on her shoulder to try and stop her. The taste of panic grows stronger as she slams him into the counter, drinking vigorously the whole time.

Then she feels something crash into her, pushing her away from her meal. She hisses, the dark part of her wanting to drink more and more until there's nothing left. The thing that crashed into her is Damon and as he tells her to stop, she feels the fangs recede and her breathing return to normal. That's when she realizes what she's done. Matt is wide eyed and shocked, blood dripping from his wrist. She apologizes profusely but the look in his eyes…he's scared of her now. And she knows she should be but it hurts.

Damon turns away from her and goes over to Matt. Matt flinches as though he's been burned. Damon does a quick compulsion to make him forget how she nearly drained him dry and Matt leaves quietly. Elena is left alone with Damon and her guilt, blood still trickling from her lips. Damon stands strong as he reassures her that it's okay. That she's a vampire now and that she just needs to learn how to be one. She knows this already and through her tears, she wonders why he's bringing this up again. He offers to teach her, his lips pressed into a firm line, his impossibly blue eyes brimming with promise. She nods tearfully, leaning slightly into his light caress on her face. For the first time all day, she thinks that maybe, just maybe it will be okay. It's not quite the fairytale her life used to be but she finds herself thinking that fairytales are overrated anyway.


End file.
